


Are you cold?

by Verse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: She despises the very concept of pity from the depths of her soul.





	Are you cold?

Azula knows that better than anyone; just because some words are typically spoken with good intentions doesn’t mean they  _always_  are.

He’s mocking her. She knows. She knows.  _Are you cold?_   he asks the firebender, one of the best firebenders, he asks  _her_ , as if she wasn’t above all  _this_. As if she hadn’t been so much greater. As if she hasn’t been above  _him_.

_Are you cold? Are you cold? Are you cold?_

_“_ Fuck  _off!”_  She growls. She may be broken and behind bars, Azula will  _not_  give this man, a  _non-bender_ of all things, the satisfaction of knowing she’s shivering.

The man gives her a look, something she decides to read as frustration and loathing. It makes her feel better, to think she touched a nerve.

(It’s pity. Of all things- it’s fucking  _pity_. All those times she’s been so so close to kill him and his companions and his people and all he gives her is  _pity_ , all those titles and the man refuses to look at Azula, Princess of the fire nation, greatest firebender alive, and chooses to see a scared little girl throwing a tantrum instead.)

Pity. She’s greater than that. She’s greater than him. She’s greater than  _all of this_.  ** _Stop looking at her like this!_**

“I said _fuck **off**!_”

The man shakes his head, and leaves.

When Azula ceases to hear his footsteps, she curls onto herself and allows herself to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I was given on tumblr a while back. Also written for the colorful slip challenge: Red: write a drabble (0-500 words)  
> the tumblr's @versegm


End file.
